wingcommanderfandomcom-20200213-history
KIS Karga
The K.I.S. ''Karga'' was a ''Bhantkara''-class fleet carrier in the service of the Kilrathi Empire. The K.I.S. Karga was named for Karga the Hero, a famed Kilrathi war hero. While the Karga did serve in the long duration of the Kilrathi War, little is known of its feats during that conflict. It is known that it was commanded by pro-Imperialist Admiral Largka Cakg dai Nokhtak, who was determined to get his revenge on the Terrans and their allies for the fall of the Empire. War with the Landreich Shortly after the Kilrathi Empire fractured in 2669 following the destruction of Kilrah, the Karga and her task force attacked the planet Landreich, the capital of the Free Republic of the Landreich. The Landreich had saved their contemptuous neighbors, the Terran Confederation, from certain destruction at the Battle of Earth by reinforcing the disorganized Terran Fleet, and the pro-Imperialist Kilrathi forces wished to exact revenge on the Landreich. The fleet began the attack by bombarding the planet's surface. During the attack, the Karga was pursued by two Tallahassee-class Cruisers from the Terran Confederation: The TCS Dover and the TCS Juneau. The two vessels chased the Karga into the Vaku System, where the Dover was destroyed by heavy fire. The Juneau continued its pursuit despite the damage sustained. Desperate to shake off the Terran vessel, Admiral Largka ordered the Karga to approach Vaku's brown dwarf sun, putting both vessels at a severe risk of solar radiation due to their damaged shielding. Desperate to avoid an excruciating death, Largka attempted to ram the Karga into the Juneau. Meanwhile, the crew of the Juneau began to abandon ship via lifepods due to the severe damage, with at least 100 crew members escaping to Vaku VIIa. The Juneau was finally destroyed by heavy fire before the Karga could finish the ramming action. The Karga finally eliminated its pursuers, but its situation remained precarious. During the battle, its surviving escort, the K.I.S. Frawqirg, was destroyed by the Juneau, forcing the crew to abandon ship. The Karga itself had suffered severe radiation damage, with most of its crew dead or dying from extreme exposure. The few who managed to avoid exposure evacuated on lifepods, leaving Admiral Largka and his dying crew for dead. Most of them chose to commit Zu'kara rather than suffer an excruciating death. The Karga was soon drifting in Vaku VIIa's orbit without the control of its crew. Project: Goliath During the year 2670, the Landreich scoutship Vision Quest detects the hulk of the Karga, still drifting in Vaku VIIa's orbit but largely intact. The crew informs Landreich President Hans Maximillian Kruger of the discovery, and in exchange for a substantial fee, they gave him the information they gathered on the vessel. Eager to reconfigure such a valuable carrier to Landreich service, Kruger authorized the initiation of Project: Goliath, whose sole goal was to restore the Karga as a Landreich vessel. On 2670.313, one year after the attack on Landreich, the F.R.L.S. Independence, formerly known as the T.C.S. Tarawa, arrived at Vaku VIIa with a full team of technicians and marines. They took control of the deserted Karga and asserted the damage. After a year of being trapped on Vaku VIIa, recently renamed Nargrast, the survivors of the Juneau, the Karga, and the Frawqirg were finally rescued by the City of Cashel, a Landreich transport. For the next few months, the Landreich focus on restoring the battlefield capabilities and life support systems on the Karga, and part of the Independence flight wing is transferred to the Karga, while the rest of the wing is comprised of captured or configured Kilrathi starfighters. A full force of marines were also assigned to the Karga. By mid-2671, the Karga was almost fully operational, and finally renamed the F.R.L.S. Mjollnir. Re-Activation as the F.R.L.S. Mjollnir During the final stages of Project: Goliath, Wenona Springweather, the Captain of the Vision Quest, which discovered the Karga, met with Zachary Banfeld, the leader of one of the largest guilds in the Republic. He wished to pay her 50,000 credits for information on Project: Goliath, which she readily accepted. Banfled's Guild forces then attacked the Mjollnir with the Bonadventure, a carrier with 20 A-17 Broadsword Heavy Bombers. The Landreich forces attacked but were quickly overgunned. Fortunately, Banfeld's attack fails when he discovers that the Broadswords cannot penetrate the shields on the Mjollnir, forcing him to retreat after they attempted to destroy a nearby tender. Repairs and modifications on the Mjollnir then proceeded. It was decided that the newly-refurbished Mjollnir would take part in operations against Ukar dai Ragark, the Kilrathi Governor of the Hralgkrak Province, which consisted of the Kilrathi territories of the remote Landreich Sector. Ragark was eager to re-initiate the war with the Terrans, which he hoped to do by waging war on the Landreich. After the Republic was quashed, he would attack the Confederation. In an attempt to ward of Ragark's impending invasion, the Mjollnir and her task force, commanded by John Galbraith, were ordered to attack Ragark's flagship, the K.I.S. Vorghath, at Baka Kar while it was undergoing repairs. If the Vorghath was not destroyed before repairs were completed, this massive dreadnought would smash the Landreich Fleet single-handedly. The Mjollnir separated from its civilian escorts at Oecumene and then jumped into the Baka Kar System. Battle of Baka Kar The Mjollnir and her forces entered the Baka Kar System incognito, posing as the K.I.S. Karga, its previous name. Once the vessel approached their targets, the Landreich attacked the Vorghath in full force while she was docked at the Asharazhal Starbase, a space station orbitting Baka Kar. Unfortunately, the vessel's defensive systems remained operational and the Vorghath razed the Mjollnir with battery fire. Four decks were blasted open by the heavy fire and one flight deck was forced out of commission, but the Mjollnir forged onward. The Mjollnir then targeted the planetary bombardment turrets on the bow of the Vorghath. This triggered an explosion that blew the Vorghath in half, its entire bow destroyed. The blast also badly damaged the Asharazhal Starbase, rendering it incapable of launching starfighters for weeks to come. Despite the damage to the Vorghath, the vessel was not destroyed, and Ragark called in reinforcements to exterminate the Landreich. Befroe they arrived, the Landreich Fleet arrived to reinforce the Mjollnir, giving it and its surviving crew a chance to escape into the Republic. Although the Vorghath was not destroyed as intended, it would take a year for Ragark to repair it, and ultimately was forced to cancel his invasion plans as he had lost the resources necessary to ensure a quick victory. Ragark's fleet retreated back to the Hralgkrak Province. The Mjollnir suffered from shield and engine failures as it retreated, but was eventually repaired and resumed service in the Landreich Space Navy. It was placed under the command of former Confed officer Jason Bondarevsky, and plaques were issued for deceased crew members. The vessel is often called "the ship that refused to die", and as of 2671, remains in Landreich service. External Links *Wing Commander Combat Information Center Category: Capital Ships